MegaMan: Network Suspension
by MegaManArcher151
Summary: Alex gets his first PET and MegaMan is created. And someone is back!
1. My First Battle

****

Megaman: The Net Suspension

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 1: My First Battle

"Wake up honey, wake up!" It was my mom. She was shaking me to wake me up. Unfortunately, I am very grumpy when woken up.

"ARG! Leave me alone! I wanna' sleep!"

"Its twelve o'clock. You have to get up!"

"Grrrr…" Finally, I decided to get out of bed. My brown hair was all messed up, not really a sight to look at. 

"Hey Alex!" 

It was Mayl! I wasn't dressed! Ag! I ran to the bathroom and brushed my hair. 

"Ouch… Ouch!" It hurt, there were so many knots in my hair. Still pulling on it to fix it, I could hear her shouting.

"Alex? Alex, where are you?"

I refused to answer. I still needed to change out of these Pjs. I yanked off the shirt, and put on blue shirt that had a picture on it. It was a picture of a guy named Chad, and his Navi, ProtoMan. He was an official Netbattler, something I hoped to be. And by the way, I forgot to mention, its my birthday! Hooray! I couldn't wait, although my parents haven't even wished me a happy birthday. Mayl continued to call. I took off the rest of my clothes, and put on jean shorts and boxers. I put on my headband, and ran outside.

"Yeah Mayl?"

"Come over, I need to tell you something!"

"Okay! I'll be there in a minute!" 

"Oh yeah! And bring your backpack!" I slung on my backpack, and headed out my room door. 

"Don' t you want something to eat?"

"Maybe in a minute! I need to go to Mayl's really quick! She's being, like, yelling for me since I got up. Be right back!" The backpack almost fell off my shoulder, but I kept it on, and ran out the door. I knocked on Mayl's door. It was rather large, and most of her house was pink. I can't stand pink, though Mayl wears almost all pink, but shes a great person to be around. Finally, she answered.

"Finally, what took you so long?"

"I had to change."

"Anyways. Here is your present." She gave me a box wrapped blue paper with stars. I began to tear the paper from the box, bound by tape. As I ripped, it became very apparent the gift was in the box. I opened the white box, and what was inside is what I had always hoped for, but my parents couldn't afford to buy me. A PET! Yes! I finally got what I wanted. Right then, she reached in her pocket, and pulled out a pink PET. Mine was blue, so I felt better. "My parents got me one too. I'll show you how to program it." I wasn't paying attention to her and I immediately ripped the PET out of its box. I loaded it up, when the screen configuration popped up. Mayl and I sat there and played with it for a little while, and finally, my pet was configured. I got the perfect pet. It looked exactly the way I wanted it. He was small, but not to small, just like me. He wore a blue and black striped suit, and had a symbol on his chest that looked exactly like the one on my headband. Mayl's on the other hand was pink (of course), and had a headband like mine, with two strap extending off of it. She had tanish gloves, and looked tough.

"Now, here is what you do," stated Mayl, "You take this cord, and plug it into any electronic device. That will automatically jack you into some part of the internet. Beware though, there are viruses on the internet that will kill MegaMan. But, on the bright side, me and you, and our parents are gonna' take us down to the Marine Harbor to get our license as a rookie. Wanna?"

"YOU BET! THIS IS THE BEST!" I took my pet, and ran to my house. "Mom! Dad! Lets go to the center! I want to get my license!"

"So Mayl gave you the present huh? I figured. Ok, get in the car and we'll go. Oh and here is one of your presents, you can have the rest when we get home." My mom handed me a package. I ripped it opened, and inside was a booster. 

"What are these?"

"Those are chips, you can use them if you run into viruses." 

There was a sudden ringing in my pocket.

"Hello there Alex."

"What, who's there?"

"Its me Alex, MegaMan."

"MegaMan, how could it be? You're a computer program!"

"Yes, but a living, breathing computer program. I'm just like a normal person!"

"Interesting. How exactly can you talk to me? You're not connected to the net!"

"I have my own cyberspace, I just can't get directly connected to the Net unless you can jack in somewhere."

By then, I had completely lost track of time. We were already at the center.

"How are you today. My name is Mark. How can I help you?"

"My son would like to sign up to become a net battler sir."

"Well, how long has he had his Navi?"

"Just got it."

"Well I'm afraid I can't let you in. But if you were willing to try something, I think I could arrange it." 

I pounded my fist on the table.

"DON'T MAKE ME CALL MY DAD HERE! HE WORKS HERE! He is the head here, one of the elite battlers."

"Oh! Im So sorry!!! Please, there is one way to get in, but it reserved to only a few. You can do a net battle, and if you win, then you may proceed to the command center. Jack into my computer." I inserted the little wire into the jack-in port. 

"I'll join you." Mayl put hers in there too. 

"I'll set for SparkDogs in there. If you two pass by defeating one each, then you will get access to that room." Before I knew it, MegaMan was up and ready to fight.

"Lets take 'em down!" yelled MegaMan. The two yellow dogs appeared, along with Roll. Roll charged at them, but they both charged right back at her. MegaMan clinched his fist in rage. He tried to help her, but he was swatted away by the giant paws. He shot at them, but his weak buster cannon had no effect on them. The continued to pound Roll. MegaMan could just stand by and watch this. Alex couldn't tell what was going on. MegaMan started to glow. For a minute, it looked as if his pupils had disappeared from his eyes. MegaMan was feeling pain for Roll. He was enraged. Before he knew anything, he launched an assault. He jumped up, and hit the ShockDog so hard, that it was knocked off its feet, and into the sky. It exploded into a million bytes. MegaMan set his sights for the next one. He continued to attack her. He just remembered, that in order for them both to pass, she must defeat one of her own. 

He suddenly found a loophole in the rules. Alex took out a chip called the power transfer, and MegaMan transferred almost all his power to Roll. She kicked it, and in what seemed like an instant, kicked it into the sky as well. It exploded too. MegaMan was out of breath. He dropped to his knees. Roll walked over, and lifted him to his feet.

"Thank you."

"No problem." He was barely holding on to life. He felt as if he could collapse at any minute.

"Well congratulations. You have just passed the test for you Z license."

"REALLY?!" They both chanted together. "THANK YOU!" I was so happy! I couldn't believe it! I finally got my Z license! I ran over to the elevator, I had to tell my dad! 

"Alex! Where are you going?!" I wasn't paying attention though. I had already gotten on the elevator. _Ding_. There was the bell. Time to get off. 

"Dad! Dad!" I yelled screaming through the halls. 

"There's my little boy!" 

"Dad! Guess what!"

"What?"

"I got my Z license!" I waved it proudly, and then waved my PET in the air. "MegaMan is his name."

"That's great kiddo, but I need a little time, I'm working on a case, there are viruses roaming the internet in groups, and we need to get rid of them."

"I wanna' help!" He looked shocked.

"No. You couldn't handle these, you just got your pet!"

"I don't care! If you assign another to go with MegaMan, then will you let me try?"

"Chad!"

"Yes Mr. Yoto?"

I stared in amazement. The world famous teen Netbattler was standing right next to me!

"Chad, would you mind accompanying my son. He would like to take on a group of viruses. But he just got his Navi, and I tried explaining that to him, but he's just as stubborn as me."

"Sure. I will only interfere if his Navi is dying. Agreed?"

"YEAH!" I burst out. He glanced at me. 

"There is a group in the square, will take those out." We walked towards the main computer room, and we both jacked in. MegaMan was on the net, and was pumped after his last battle.

"I'm gettin' to fight again?! Yes!"

"Hello," said a shadowy voice. It was Chad's Navi, ProtoMan. He was a lot more supped up than mine. That didn't stop me.

"GIVE US YOUR MONEY! GIVE US ALL YOUR ITEMS!" One of the Navis had a shopkeeper by the shirt collar. He was rather large, but didn't look very strong. I inserted the 'Punch chip' in my PET, and MegaMan began to power up. He jumped, and launched a punch. He hit the big thug right in the cheak, and he fell against the walls. He was knocked out cold. A thug punched MegaMan, and another, and another. 

"OH NO! MEGAMAN! HE'S GETTING BEAT UP! HELP CHAD!"

"We told you MegaMan wasn't ready for these viruses. GO PROTOMAN!" ProtoMan charged into battle. A laser sword appeared over his arm, and he threw the thugs off of MegaMan. He swung, and cut off ones head and stood there, looking at the others.

"Look here. You have no escapes. So say your last words!" said ProtoMan.

"Let me try this again." ProtoMan was surprised to hear this coming out of the young Navis mouth. Especially since he just got his ass kicked.

"NO! You can't HANDLE these Navis! They're too strong!"

"Look dammit! The only way I'm going to get stronger is by fighting, so move out of the way!" MegaMan charged. He had no idea what he was getting himself into. He punched one. The Navi got back up, and punched him back. My screen had blacked out then. 

"MEGAMAN!" I screamed. "WHERE ARE YOU!?" 

"He has blacked out," said Chad calmly. "I'll heal him after the battle is over. He'll be fine." It was only a matter of seconds when Chad was finished. "ProtoMan, heal MegaMan."

"Yes Chad." 

My screen had come back on, and I could see MegaMan. 

"Thanks Chad. I had fun meeting you. Maybe we'll meet again when I become the Elite NetBattler!"

"It's a deal," He said coolly. I ran down the hall to the elevator. When I got to the first floor, Mayl was there waiting for me. Dex was also there.

"Oh my gosh! I met Chad! He was awesome!"

"I heard you got a PET," Dex said.

"Yup! Look, he's better than yours!"

"Don't you wish!" 

"Well I'm pooped. Im going home. This has been a great birthday, by far one of the greatest. My thirteenth birthday. Yes!" Dex went home with us. We drove and I fell asleep. It felt like a verrry long trip home. We had dropped Dex off at his house, and then drove into the garage to our own. I went upstairs, and changed into my Pjs. I put the cord into the jack in port. "MegaMan, be good. I'm leaving you jacked in, so you can explore, You stay in the square, and put on the sleep when your done ok?"

"Alright. Happy birthday." 

"Thanks." I jumped in the bed and quickly fell asleep. I couldn't hear it, but MegaMan was shouting,

"ALEX! WAKE UP! WAKE U-" His cry was cut off. He was hit over the head, and the screen blacked out.


	2. MegaMan's Captured!

****

That morning, very early, I woke up in the middle of the night. I rubbed my eyes.

"Uhhh…" I was soo tired. I walked downstairs, and poured myself a glass of milk. I took a sip, and walked back upstairs. 

_RING RING RING! RING RING RING!_ I could hear my pet going off. Still drowsy, I walked towards the pet. It was pitch black. He must have been asleep.

"How do I work this thing?" I took out the manual, and flipped to page 5. I began to scan through, and ran my finger down the page:

_Checking Emails on PETS:_

When an email is received, you will hear a loud beep emitted from your PET. To check the message that was sent to you, look upon the face of your PET and press the black button underneath the BATTLE button [diagram shown left]. That will take you to options. Scroll down the list, and go to CHECK EMAILS. That will take you to your inbox, allowing you to check recent emails.

I clicked the button. I scrolled down to 'check emails' and looked at an email. It was sent from a user that I didn't recognize. It was from JunoHideout@PETpet.net. I clicked the email, and what was brought up was an email from MegaMan!

_This is from MegaMan,_

ALEX! I'm in a hideout, I was knocked out soon after you went to bed. I was in the square when I was hit over the head and knocked out. The person that did this froze the camera, so you won't be able to find me. All I can tell you is that I'm in the Juno area on the net. I don't know exactly where I am, all I remember is disappearing under a shop. Hurry please, I know you probably won't get this until morning, but please hurry!

Oh my gosh! I can't believe it!

To: **JunoHideout****@PETpet.net **

__

From:_ MegaMan@PETpet.net _

Slowly, he began to type:

_MegaMan,_

I want to find out anything you can about them. I'll get someone on the case as soon as possible. Ttyl. Bye.

-Alex

He picked up a pile of rocks, and began to throw it at Mayl's window. _Click… Clink… _

"WAKE UP!" I cried. "WAKE UP!!!" No response. I threw a grappler rope over to her ledge. I started to climb on the rope. When I got to her ledge, I climbed in. I knocked on the door. "WAKE UP!" Finally, she pushed aside her pony bedspread, and walked towards the sliding door. 

"Al…ex… Do you have any… idea what time it is?" She rubbed her eyes. 

"I NEED HELP!" She opened the glass door.

"Yes you do if your bothering people this late at night… good lord," she muttered. 

"MegaMan is in trouble!!! He was captured last night while he was roaming the net. He sent me an email from some area. You don't understand! I need to use Roll to find him! I need to find him!" 

"Are you serious? I'll get Roll-" 

Before anyone knew what happened she was sound asleep. I picked up Mayl, and carried her to her bed. I covered her up and walked towards her PET. 

"Lets see… how do I work this thing? Hers is more complicated than mine." At random, I clicked a blue button at the top of the pet. 

"Huh… what? WHO ARE YOU! MAYL!"

"Stop Roll… please…"

"WHO ARE YOU?!"

"My name is Alex, remember? MegaMan is my PET."

"Oh that's who you are. Ok, whats up? Why do you have me? Where's Mayl?"

"She's asleep. I need to you to find MegaMan. He was captured last night while he was roaming the net. I don't know whats happened to him. Please help me find him."

"Wouldn't your PET camera help you find him?"

"Yeah, but whoever grabbed him switched off the camera as well. Now I can see where he was, but not where he is now."

"Well, how do you know he was captured?"

"He sent me an email."

"Really? Whats the address?"

"Umm… its JunoHideout@PETpet.net," I told her.

"Are you serious?! That was my old hide out! How could they have gotten through the security!" She immediately took off as the PET camera followed. She entered the square, and then stepped on a blue glowing teleportation area. She took of down the long rows of streets leading to a different area. "Get out of my way!" When I looked back at the PET, several viruses had appeared. 

"I don't think so chicky-baby. Your not getting through us." 

"Yes. Our leader told us to take out anyone who came here to rescue the Navi they brought yesterday. Oops? Have I said to much?"

"WHO IS YOUR LEADER?!" Roll commanded. They raised their clenched fists. In what seemed like milliseconds, they had both… fallen. It was Roll. She was standing on the other side of them, with her fist encircled by glowing blue energy. She quickly took, off again. She proceeded down the row, and entered a new NetSquare. It was empty though.

"Why are we here? There's nothing here!"

"Yes I know. This used to be LairLand NetSquare. It was destroyed in a horrible battle. Not many people come here anymore. Its supposed to be haunted." She ran over to one of the 4 desks for the Navi NetTraders. She made a quick movement, and a secret door had appeared. She quickly opened the trap door, and ran. 

"I've been waiting," said a misty voice. "It took you a while to get here." I looked at the screen. All I saw was a figure in a brown cloak. I saw a red helmet shimmer, and then fade. "You are a careless PET owner for letting MegaMan roam the net like that."

"Why you…" I said with my fists clenched in rage. He quickly put his back to Roll.

"Hurry. Come with me!" He took off at a quick pace.

Roll followed. Another figured in front of Roll. She ran into him. They both fell face forward on each other.

"Ohh… I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I can't believe I did that. Please, I beg your pardon ma'am. I'm still working on this apperating stuff." He twiddled his thumbs. "I'm sorry…" he mumbled. 

"Get off your butt Loren!" 

"OWWWW!!!" All three of them quickly turned their heads.

"What was that…" Roll said scared. The cloaked figure drew his sword, and its laser was lit afire. It began to hum. He swiped two times, and the door blew up. It nearly blew Roll away, but I could see that the figure stood strong as ever. 

"What?!"

"WHAT!" 

When the smoke had cleared, I could see 6 Navis standing there. One had a scar on his left eye, and wore purple and orange armor. The second one was medium sized, not very strong looking, and had a scar across his forehead. He too wore the same armor. Every one of them had a scar, and wore purple and orange armor. Roll had stepped forward, and I could see MegaMan. He was torn and battered. He had a cut across his forward, and his lip was bleeding badly. His armor had been almost totally cut up, it had many holes in it. Many rips as well. His headband had been torn. The room was rather large, and had many doors for them to hide in. 

"HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!" Roll shouted. 

"That's none of your business girl." The very buff looking one had stepped forward. "The better question is, How did you get in here? We had guards stationed at the front of the NetSquare, and this has top security."

"Exactly," Roll stated. "This was my hideout. NOW RELEASE MEGAMAN!"

"I don't think I will." He chuckled. "You're going to have to fight for him."

"That's no problem." The cloaked Navi, and what seemed like his partner stood in the corner. But as soon as they had finished their conversation, The figure stepped forward. A blue diamond glinted under the hood. 

"We shall each take two of them," he said coolly. He drew his sword, prepared to fight. The other Navi, Loren stepped forward. He drew what seemed like a stick.

"How exactly are you going to fight with that?" I asked. 

"This is my wand. I'm ready to fight."

"You think you can take us?" asked the tougher and bigger Navi.

"Yes!" said Roll.

"Yes," answered the cloaked one.

"I'm sure," said Loren.

"Well then boys, lets get 'em." The tough one charged forward, prepared to strike Roll. Loren raised his wand and called out, 

"LIGHTNING HOLD! Hurry! GO! We'll hold them! You free MegaMan, and heal him! Hurry!" I watched as Roll ran over to free him. Meanwhile, Loren and the other Navi were struggling to keep the enemies at bay.

"That's it, I'm sick of this!" screamed the cloaked one. "FLASH BLADE BLAST!" He dashed by all the Navis and there was a huge sweep of energy, and then a giant blast. All the Navis had fallen. He stomped over to one of the heads torn from its mechanical body. "WHO IS YOUR LEADER?!

"My leader… hehe…"

"WHO IS IT?!"

"My leader… My leader… I… I… s…" His eyes were shut, and he burst into bytes that very second.

"NO! I NEED TO KNOW WHO IS RUNNING THESE PEOPLE! NOOO!" They left, only with the knowledge that a terrible organization was running these viruses. They could only hope that nothing would happen for a little while, but little did they know that peace would soon depart.


End file.
